


Modern Day Ruminations

by AugustClown



Series: Eternity [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustClown/pseuds/AugustClown
Summary: Set in the modern-day lifetime. Just a very short filler piece with basically no plotline, mostly just conversation. Topics: suits and nearing the time of Layla Hassan’s task. I recommend you read "In This Lifetime and the Next" first in order to understand the setting.Any grammatical errors are my own and I apologize.





	Modern Day Ruminations

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is very short and likely not my best work. I just really wanted to write what I believed to be something standard of the modern day Kyra/Kassandra relationship in "In This Lifetime and the Next." I am working on ideas for longer pieces in this universe; hopefully, I will get out something again this month.

If you asked Kyra about her favorite thing about the last lifetime she had with Kassandra (the last mortal lifetime, of course), she would tell you it would be the way that Kassandra rocked a suit.

 

Seriously, Kyra would gush to you about how Kassandra wore a suit for their first date in that lifetime and how dapper she looked.

 

Kassandra knew she looked good in a suit, but whenever she wore one, Kyra would swoon, and that would only boost her confidence level.

 

And Kassandra’s confidence level was already astronomically high.

 

Kyra recalls one particular moment that still stands out to her in the afterlife. Kassandra was in one of her suits, of course, but the conversation also took a serious turn.

 

“I just think it’s adorable when you look at me with heart eyes when I wear a suit.”

 

Kyra responds, “Of course I look at you like that! You are seriously sent from the gods themselves. You are so incredibly sexy! How none of my classmates haven’t jumped your bones yet is beyond me.”

 

Kassandra rolls her eyes and replies, “No one would dare flirt with me. I look intimidating. And if they tried to make a move, they wouldn’t stand a chance. You’re the love of my life.”

 

Kyra smiles, “I know. I’m just saying that you are incredibly hot in a suit. Seriously.”

 

Kassandra pecks her lips, “Thanks, my love.”

 

Deep down, Kyra knows that whatever time they have together is coming to an end. She hopes for the best, though. Kyra knows that Kassandra has been doing the gods’ work for over two thousand years. Kassandra is a shoo-in for eternal life in the heavens. She can only hope that the gods allow her to be with Kassandra in the afterlife, too.

 

Kassandra notices Kyra’s suddenly somber mood. She tilts Kyra’s chin up and gazes into those deep brown eyes.

 

“What’s wrong, my love?”

 

Kyra whispers, “You only have a few years left, don’t you?”

 

Kassandra sighs. She should’ve known that Kyra would grow melancholy about that. The topic had come up a few lifetimes ago. Even then, Kassandra knew that she only had a hundred years or so left. But now, she knew that the time was quickly coming, likely within the next few years. She has heard of movements from this company called Abstergo, going after a man named Desmond Miles. She knows this Desmond is not who she needs to meet, but that he is a catalyst for the one called Layla Hassan. Layla is still in high school, however, and Kassandra knows that she is in her mid-twenties when she finally hands the staff off. That gives her less than a decade with Kyra. Kyra has heard of the Assassins’ movements too, of course. Kassandra doesn’t keep that from her. So, it comes as no surprise to Kassandra that Kyra is reflecting on what time they have left together.

 

“I have less than a decade. But, I promise, I will advocate for you to join me in the afterlife. Surely, the gods will do so. They blessed us with many lifetimes together, and I do not foresee them preventing us from being together in the afterlife. We have continued to hold faith in them long after everyone else has stopped. They will reward us.”

 

Kyra replies, “I hope you’re right.”

 

Kassandra pecks her on the nose, which lifts up Kyra’s spirits slightly.

 

Kyra pulls in Kassandra by the tie around her neck, “Seriously, I cannot wait for graduation in a few months. Then we will no longer be a secret. Plus, you know Harvard is trying to woo you into joining their program, so we can be even more open with our relationship up in Cambridge.” 

 

“I know, I’m excited too.”

 

“By the gods, I still cannot get over how sexy you are in a suit.”

 

Kassandra smirks, “Glad to see it’s a good distraction.”

 

Kyra nods, “Yes. A very good distraction. It makes you an extremely sexy distraction.”

 

Kassandra pouts, “Was I not extremely sexy without the suit?”

 

Kyra laughs, “Of course you are. The suit is just something that turns me on even more.”

 

“Good to know.”

 

“You know, I would like to take that suit off of you.”

 

Kassandra laughs this time, “I know, but I have to get to campus soon. You can take it off all you want later on.”

Kyra smirks, “I’ll hold you to that misthios.”

 

She gets a long kiss in reward for that.

 

“By the gods, I’ve missed you calling me that.”

 

“And I miss your naked body under mine! Get to campus now before I beg you to stay here and spend the day with me in bed.”

 

Kassandra mock saluted, “Yes ma’am! I’ll see you tonight at 6!”

 

With that, she walks out the door. 

 

And Kyra remembers doing her work at home until Kassandra came back.

 

Yeah, those suits might not have been the death of Kyra that lifetime, but they definitely could’ve been.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr: @issuesofthesoul


End file.
